Paths Ahead
by 0100110101001010
Summary: Thrown into a fight she never willingly accepted, Misaki must fight her way through and hopefully gain some experience and some lovely feelings for someone other than herself. Kai is worried for his friends, and vows in any way to help them, even if death awaited his demise. Through differing situations, both will find the answers to their questions in surprising places.
_Prologue_

 _Tokura…_

I heard my name. Black nothingness surrounded me. I couldn't find my voice, my arms, my whole body honestly. Where was I? Am I dead? I wasn't really sure. The last thing I remembered was having a nice chat with Akari in a nearby café. We decided to enjoy our free time there. I didn't really want to deal with my uncle before, but he did give us a break and was considerate enough to take over my shift. I looked at my uniform and was surprised to see I had a stain on my skirt. I think I went to the bathroom a little after we finished our meal we ordered.

Our conversation before had me somewhat annoyed, but very satisfied at the end. I thought I was seeing things when I saw Akari briefly flinch for a reason unknown to me. Maybe those simultaneous spasms she said she had, or the broken arm she got from crashing into one of the customers with a vast amount of speed, either way I  
didn't dwell on it. Good thing that customer she "bumped" into was rather strong to withstand a freight train.

By the time I was reaching the café's bathrooms I couldn't help but wonder why Akari seemed so eager to leave the moment we finished. My brain must have overworked itself from the things we did earlier in the day since I slowly digested the fact that the moment I stepped inside the girl's comfort room, I felt the ground shake and was about to leave the room but the door slammed shut in my face. I turned the doorknob but to my continuously growing annoyance and fear it had been locked outside.

What the hell was this café's idea of setting their locks outside? I tried different methods like kicking the god forsaken door but it only proved to increase my frustration. Clearly having no way out I decided to just duck and cover. Not a single window or anything was present in the baby blue painted room lined with white stalls and some sinks and a mirror to the right, only the door could have aided my escape.

I remained there but my fear of being trapped in this room and about to be turned into a fine crushed human meal skyrocketed. I had already been scared out of my wits, but enough for me to apprehend my situation, when strange violet pillars came rushing through the floor and stopped right at the ceiling. One of the pillars barely missed my side. I instantly rolled over to a safer area. I had a booming headache even before I had to get on all fours and this did no way of curing it, instead it just fueled it even more. The pillars around me shined. The pillars cracked and some of the stones they shed were forming a square on the ground, complete with red and blue lights emanating from said square. I saw a figure coming out from the square but those accursed pillars where shining way to bright for me to see clearly. The ground was still shaking, thankfully it wasn't that strong compared to before. Out of nowhere, I felt a stinging sensation in my stomach and legs and briefly saw the figure inching towards me before I could see anymore and blacked out.

Okay, not just eating out at a café, I thought grimly.

 _Tokura…_

This is starting to annoy me. Who is that? What did I get myself into? And who the hell was that creepy guy that just came out of a freaking portal? I pondered, but I guess I'll only get answers when I wake up from this blackness.

* * *

"Hey, did you see what happened at the café?"

I heard a couple of boys around my age hanging around the front of the shop where I could see them and hear them. I myself relaxed on the bench by the side of it, and I found out that the resident feline didn't want to show itself to anyone yet. I decided to eavesdrop on those boys' conversation while still being on the comforting bench.

"You should have seen it. It went down spectacularly!" one of them exclaimed. I could see the boy dramatically wave his hands around emphasizing what happened.

"Geez, what's with your fetish with these things? Wanna be a demolition man when you grow up?" another said obviously annoyed at first then decided to let out a sigh after seeing said boy practically sparkle.

"Of course!"

"Dude, you should see his room. You'll eventually get it," one answered.

"Okay, now back to the topic. How many were there when the building collapsed?" I found this one quite interesting. If I were in his shoes I would have said the same thing. I didn't like straying off the path and this guy's clearly showing off a capable aura.

The boy in question looked up, trying to remember what the TV he heard the news from reported. "Hm… From what I heard, there were about 10 or so people in there. They also confirmed that one went missing, I think it was a girl from Miyaji Academy."

Wait a minute, what did he say? A girl? Miyaji Academy? Wait, don't get your horses in a nickel Kai. Maybe it's just one of those girls that swoon over you when you visit Miyaji. _But there's also the chance it could have been Tokura, right?_ Damn it, what's the name of the café.

"Oh, you mean _that_ school? Aw what a shame, she must have been really pretty and brainy." A new voice joined.

"Yeah well don't bet on it. There are a lot of fish in the sea. Anyway," he paused a brief moment before continuing, "were there any injuries?"

The boy looked up again. "Yeah, I think so. About two maybe."

"You know what, let's just continue this inside, I got a card I've been setting my eyes on and the sooner I buy some packs the sooner I'll get it." a rather bored tone interjected.

All of them nodded, though hesitantly. That guy must be their ringleader. I saw them head into the shop, then decided to find out for myself whether or not this occurrence involved one or two of my friends. Wait, I was supposed to be a _cold-hearted prince_. Why was I sticking my nose into some other's business? It's not like I really am cold hearted. I've just been used to this front, after all, I had some accidents happen in my past. And maybe, just maybe, I had a certain liking to one of my friends. One of them tall, uniquely-haired ones. One that also shares my pain.

 **End of Chapter 1**


End file.
